


The shadows that sneak

by thatgreenleaf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fighting Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Kissing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgreenleaf/pseuds/thatgreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is just so damn tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shadows that sneak

If he’s being honest, it’s been a while since he’s had any actual acts of terror planned whose results he cared about.

And if Steve Rogers would say anything about it, then he’d admit that every time Rumlow loiters around long enough for Captain America to show up to apprehend Crossbones, he doesn’t succeed or even bother to do anything to actually apprehend Rumlow.

But then again, if Rogers admits that his anger towards Rumlow is more about the fact that Rumlow knows what tempts Steve and no one else does and that Brock takes great unadulterated joy in taunting Steve with it when they face off, then that dark haired admirer of the blonde would be out hunting for Brock’s by head now.

But Steve doesn’t and so no one else knows it. They assume that Steve’s blood boils at anything Brock throws at him because of his role with Hydra and then maybe all the other illegal things he’s engineered since Hydra’s fall.

That’s not it though.

Steve wouldn’t flare his nose in fury, toss his shield aside and just lunge at Brock every time they meet then. He probably wouldn’t glare at Brock and snap cutting replies back at Brock every time he gets pinned down in their scuffle. And when he pins Brock down, he’d be armed with cuffs that Brock wouldn’t be able to break out of instead of hissing at Brock to stop this.

Brock is no better, though. He should be coming up with plans that actually succeed. His clients have started to set the dates of his assignments, and they’re always when Captain America makes the news for being busy and thoroughly occupied in another part of the world, due to Brock’s apparent inability to complete assignments if the star-spangled man is in town.

Which is a shame, really. Everything is so much more damn exciting when the Captain is in town. He doesn’t turn the assignments down, that would be outrageous. He’s not about to let his booming career fall off the edge of a cliff just because a pretty blonde has got enough spitfire and fight to get Brock’s blood racing. And those eyes. Oh, those damn eyes that glint in anger every time Brock laughs knowingly in the middle of their fights. The damn guy is just so tempting though.

So, Crossbones starts setting some little jobs just for his own entertainment when the Cap’s in town.

Hell, he hasn’t even damaged any property this time. He’d just taken a few hostages and scared the crap out of the sniffling idiots. And since Captain America was in town, the hostages are safe and free already, courtesy of Rogers and his group of chums.

Not that it matters, really. Brock knew it was going to turn out this way.

Steve did too.

He also knew that Brock was going to come out at him when he least expects it to steal that earpiece he had been using to co-ordinate with his comrades and crush it. And Brock knew that he would make his very visible escape and Steve would chase after him while the rest of their associated watch. Crossbones can’t call his employees, he’s got the freaking Captain America at is tails. And Captain America can’t wait for any of his friends to join him -he’ll lose the trail otherwise.

But see, it’s a little different this time. They’ll be a little too isolated when they face off this time. Too far from any of their associated. Too far and alone from any interference, really.

Brock can’t help it. It’s just Steve Rogers is just so damn _tempting_.

He finds an abandoned building scheduled for demolition, and slips in through the broken windows of one of the empty apartments. When Steve rolls in through the same window moments later, he comes to rough halt that has him stumbling and landing on his knees, clearly not expecting to see Brock idling around the room waiting for him.

Brock tilts his head at the sight of Steve on the floor, looking up at Brock. A short laugh escaped him at the sight of Steve’s eyes, all wide in unguarded surprise. He lips pull back further across his teeth beneath the mask in a smile on see Steve ground his teeth in irritation.

“Were you hoping for something more, Cap?” Steve was on his feet, his fingers curled in balls of fist.

“From you? Don’t flatter yourself, Rumlow.”

“Whoa, no need to get so worked up. I was just telling you know,” Steve narrows his eyes at Brock’s welcoming tone, “ if you want more, then all you gotta do is _ask_.”

Rogers throws the shield at Rumlow and follows it with a fist. Rumlow blocks it away using his arm and has to duck for the high kick that Rogers aims behind him. He aims an elbow at the blonde’s torso that lands and has Steve stumbling back. Steve doesn’t pause for breath and just swipes at him, getting dodged and falling onto the floor heavily when Rumlow grabs onto him in his own fall and twists them, reversing their positions.

Steve knees him in the stomach whose brutality has Brock doubling over for long enough to be thrown down on the floor, Steve straddling him in the process and ripping his mask off his face.

“I’m starting to think that if I did ask you,” Steve wonders with mirth, “you wouldn’t be up for it.”

Brock slides a hand up one of the thighs straddling him and uses the surprise to put an arm against the blonde’s chest and shove him to the side and pin him down with his weight. Steve grimaces at the knee digging into his thigh.

“That’d disappoint you, won’t it?” Brock pulls Steve’s mask off with relish. Steve’s head falls back against the floor beneath them and he scowls up at Brock on hearing the words, plush lips pressed together and brows pulled close together in annoyance.

“Is that why you don’t ask, Rogers?”

Steve heaves him off with a snarl, Brock rolling away from the leg that comes down on the floor he had been laying on just moments ago.

Steve bounces back up onto his feet and puts his fists up, glowering at Brock when he huffs out a laugh and takes his time in getting to his feet. The blonde starts positively seething when Brock just starts taking his guards off. Steve just lets him. That’s probably what has him so angry, not taking the opening as an opportunity to end this.

“Putting yours guards down, Rumlow? Not a good idea if you wanna get out of this a free man.”

Brock doesn’t pause in his process of taking his heavy protective gear off.

“I’m just trying to get on your good side, Cap.” He drops the last of his armor off. He catches Steve’s eyes when he stretches his decidedly easier to move toned arms. “You started taking things off me, remember? I’m just going ahead and saving you some work-“

Steve comes at him in a flash of blue. Brock’s faster and lands a planned blow that just frustrates Steve further and has him overwhelming Brock with the sheer speed of his attacks. Brock catches a kick to the chest and falls back against a wall. The punch he dodges leaves a dent in the wall. Brock kicks at Steve’s ankle and gets him down on one knee.

He rakes his hand through Steve’s hair and pulls his head back by it. “Did you want to do it yourself?” He whispers innocently into Steve’s ear.

Brock turns to avoid the elbow aimed at him and catches the other arm that is propelled up in a punch. He twists the arm back but Steve throws his weight back and comes free when Brock releases him to avoid getting thrown back. Steve plants his hands on the floor and uses the leverage to bring Brock down with a swift kick he aims at his face.

Brock tries to get on his feet before it’s too late, but Steve gets on him and pins him down again.

Steve pants heavily, looking down at Brock breathing heavily as well.

“Looks like I don’t really need to ask you for anything do I?” Steve lets up on his grip on Brock’s arms slightly.

“Aren’t you a little too eager? Offering things on your own?”

Brocks finds purchase at Steve’s uniform and jerks him down. Steve struggles and slips away but Brock sits up in the free getaway he gets and puts his arms around Steve, pulling him flush against him, and Steve lets him, lips arced in a knowing smirk.

“You can be compelling like that, Cap.” He mutters, lips ghosting over the blonde’s parted ones.

Steve swallows hard, eyes darting down to Brock’s lips. He shivers when the arms around him slide forward to grab his belt and start unbuckling it. Steve just stays frozen there, eying the motion of those hands decisively removing his belt.

“That compelling?” Steve snorts, looking up at Brock’s eyes. His lashes flutter when his eyes dart all over Brock’s face.

Brock can’t help the feral smile that stretches his lips as he takes in the blue of those eyes blown wide and shining with an intense hatred because Brock had dared to cross a line here and Steve was letting him.

He jerks the belt he had been working on in one smooth motion and Rogers seems to have come to a decision by then.

Steve smashes their lips together, grabbing at Brock’s shirt and pulling it up in the process. Brock grabs his jaw and tilts Steve’s head to the side, taking a plush lower lip in between his and nipping sharply at it. Steve pulls at his hair, melding them closer together, their teeth clashing in the biting kiss.

Brock shoves one of his hands down the back of those blue fatigues and digs his fingers around one of the cheeks of that tight ass. Steve almost tears his shirt off. He licks greedily into Brock’s mouth and grinds his pelvis down hard onto the notable bulge Brock was sporting. Brock sucks on his tongue while Steve does quick work of freeing the bulge he had been grinding down on.

Rumlow grabs Steve by the chin and breaks their kiss off, biting down hard on the stretch of pale skin that gets exposed when he shoves Steve’s face back. Rogers shoves back at him and has Brock on the floor, Brock reaching down Steve’s pants to grab at his dick and take it out. Steve slumps over him, thrusting his hips and rubbing their dicks together while he presses a tender kiss on the scarred corner of Brock’s mouth.

Shit, Steve Rogers is just so-

Steve jerks bodily at the hand that comes down on his ass with a sharp gasp. Rumlow wants to fuck that tight ass. And then maybe that pretty mouth. Hell, he’d settle for fucking any part of Rogers.

“I think you liked that more than I did.” Rumlow taunts just to see Rogers plant his hands on either side of Rumlow and raise his head to aim a glower at him with a heat that resonated in the sharp motion he rocks his hip down with to rub himself against Rumlow.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Rogers mutters smugly as Rumlow arcs his own hip up.

Rumlow licks his lips, rubbing the smooth warm skin of the reddened ass soothingly. Steve pushes back against the palm covering his cheeks, his hands up Brock’s shirt and dragging down his abs. Brock shoves two fingers in between the globes of Steve’s ass, sticking the tip of his longest finger in the hole.

Steve’s eyes narrow into slits, his hands going down to take both their dicks in his gloved hand together and to start stroking along them in a hurry. Broke groans and swears at the feel of the puckered hole twitching around his finger. He wonders what the sight of it would be like, stretched prettily around his dick, and Steve would no doubt be all red faced and scowling at Brock between his spread legs. Steve’s grip gets tighter around them, both of them stiff and throbbing by this point. Brock nips at the edge of the strong jaw he spies and breathes against the pulsing point in the neck revealed before him, kissing the warmth at the crook of the neck. Steve bites down on Brock’s collar bone and writhes, rolling his hips down onto Brock’s lap to provide even more friction against their dicks.

Steve spasms all around him, muffling a helpless cry into Brock’s neck when Brock brings his free hand down on that ass again, this time hard enough with a smack so obscenely loud that it might have the neighbors calling the police. Steve starts moving his hands faster, jerking them off with force. Brock digs both his hands into the firm ass. He sees the muscles on Steve’s exposed thighs trembling uncontrollably at the effort of being so close. He thrusts up into the hands wound around their dicks, pulling Steve’s hips down at the same time, wound up and close to the edge.

Steve drops his head down on Brock’s shoulder, whimpering as the rhythm of his hands getting unsteady. Brock sucks on the already swollen lower lip once more, adding his own hands around the two of their dicks and jerking them off faster with a grunt. Steve squeezes hard around them both and opens his mouth for Brock to slot their mouths firmly together while his orgasm rips through him, the too sudden sensation of hands tightening and driving him over the edge soon too.

He slumps against the ground, catching his breath. Steve raises himself up unsteadily; beads of sweat rolling down his flushed skin.

“You…” Steve pants, lips swollen to a pretty red. “Changed your mind about this life of petty crime yet, Rumlow?”

Brock laughs at the familiar question.  “I’m enjoying it too much to, Cap.” He tells the blonde, reaching up to brush some of the damped fair hair back from the smooth forehead. Steve casts his eyes down, noticeably disappointed at Brock’s answer. Maybe he can ask Rogers to trade in his stars and stripes for a pretty throne made just for his pretty self in Rumlow’s prolific empire.

“Then you better make yourself presentable, Rumlow.” Steve suggests suddenly, having snapped an immovable foreign metallic restrain that won’t budge around Brock’s wrists.

Brocks looks down at his bound wrists. Steve rolls his eyes and zips Rumlow’s pant back up for him.

“I told you, Brock.” Rogers gives him a little smirk that has a slow smile forming on Rumlow’s lips even though he really shouldn’t be laughing internally at his own mistake right now. “Not a good idea putting our guard down.”

Well, he should’ve listened.

Steve Rogers is just so damn tempting, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If I haven't tag any warnings that I should be tagging then please let me know.
> 
> Also, I was, uh, listening to 'smack that' when I wrote this, and I, uh, just-yeah, I can't actually justify any of this no matter how hard I try.
> 
> Additional warning for the inadequate writing.


End file.
